


Walwal? Walwal.

by MOONLITDIANE



Series: Sa Dulo Ng Walang Hanggan (MarkHyuck Tagalog AU) [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Boyfriends, Filipino, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, NCT 2018, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Post-Break Up, Tagalog, donghyuck crying to the other dreamies, huang renjun being that friend, jaemin being a wise ass boi, mark lee being a dick, walwal, walwal fic, walwalan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONLITDIANE/pseuds/MOONLITDIANE
Summary: [10:34 PM] Eto na, inuman nanaman with true-pang dreamies. Teka lang, parang iiyak si Donghyuck eh.Isang malakas na "PUTANGINA MO MARK LEE" nga diyan.





	Walwal? Walwal.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: HINDI KO KASALANAN KUNG MASASAKTAN KAYO SA MGA SUMUSUNOD. IF TEARING UP, CRYING, MURAHAN, SAPAKAN, WALWALAN HAPPENS DURING THE READING OF THE FOLLOWING STORY, KASALANAN NIYA YUN. 
> 
> FOR BETTER VIEWING EXPERIENCE KALIMUTAN MO NA SIYA DAHIL KINALIMUTAN KA NA NIYA.
> 
> [@ me your live reactions on twitter lsklsklsk sige murahin niyo na ako AHAHAHAHA @/MOONLITDIANE sabayan niyo na rin ng follow AHAHAHA]

**_'Kahit ikaw ay magalit sayo lang lalapit, sayo lang aawit'_ **

 

Ayan nanaman, simula nanaman ang inuman ng tropang dreamies.  Tatlong bote ng the bar pink gin ang nasa mesa at sari-saring mga pulutan ang nakahain — mga rich kids eh. Tumutugtug rin ang walwal playlist ni Renjun; may paniguradong iiyak mamaya dahil sa mga kantahan na 'yan.

 

Malamig ang gabi, kagaya niya, sobrang lamig na halos di mo na maramdaman ang katawan mo. Bakit ba sa balcony pa kasi ng condo ni Hyuck sila umiinom? Sabi kasi ni Jaemin ang ganda kasi ng view...at kaharap lang rin kasi ng balcony niya ang balcony ni Mark. Sabi nga ni Jeno na sa loob nalang sila para maka-movie marathon na rin pero ang kulit talaga ni Hyuck, gusto daw niya ng tugtugan lang.

 

 **"Hyuckie, sige na, sabihin mo na samin kung bakit kayo nag break ni Mark,"** pangungulit ni Renjun habang pinupuno ang baso nilang apat. **"Oo nga, isang buwan na kayo hiwalay pero di parin namin alam yung dahilan,"** sambit ni Jeno na parang vacuum kung kumain nung inorder nilang mcdo.

 

Sa totoo lang, kahit na ayaw sabihin ni Hyuck yung dahilan, kitang kita nila sa mga mata at ngiti niya na hindi siya okay, na sobrang sakit parin hanggang ngayon.

 

Noong pagkabalik kasi nila galing Christmas vacation ay nagulat nalang sila na wala na ang paboritong mag jowa ng SM Academy. Si Mark? Okay naman, masaya siya at walang pahid ng pagsisisi at si Donghyuck? Ang bad bitch? Ang Queen bee? Halatang nagkukunwari lang, halatang nagtatapang tapangan lang.

 

 **"Uy, kuya Hyuck, mukha kang binagsakan ng langit at lupa!"** Sabi noon ni Jisung. **"Ikaw kaya ibagsak ko sa lupa, you want?"** Biro ni Hyuck na may matching taray-tarayan pa. Pero sa isip ni Hyuck? 'Oo, Jisung, bumagsak na ang langit ko at nawala na yung nag iisa kong anghel.'

 

Sa isang tungga, naubos ni Donghyuck ang isang baso ng gin. **"Gusto niyo ba malaman talaga? Sige sasabihin ko na sainyo,"** tumawa siya, yung tawa niya yung maawa ka talaga, yung tawang ramdam na ramdam mo yung nakatagong sakit sa puso niya. Yung tawang nagsasabing 'sawang sawa na akong nagkukunwaring okay lang.'

 

**"Pinagpalit niya ako para sa babae, sa babaeng nakilala niya dun sa Canada, ang galing 'no? Nagbakasyon lang siya tapos pagbalik may mahal nang iba?"**

_**'O bakit ba kailangan pang umalis? Pakiusap lang na wag ka nang lumihis** _

_**Tayo'y mag usap teka lang ika'y huminto** _

_**Wag mo kong iwan aayusin natin 'to'** _

**"Tatlong taon kami. Mga mamsh, tapos ipagpapalit niya lang ako sa putanginang fling na yan,"** ayun, nagluluha na siya.

 

_**'daling sabihin na ayaw mo na, pero pinagisipan mo ba?'** _

__

**"Tarantado rin pala yang si Mark eh! Nagpalandi siya sa taong isang linggo lang niya nakasama!"** Galit na galit na sabi ni Renjun, akma ngang tatayo ito at sisigaw sa balcony ni Mark pero pinigilan siya nila Jaemin.

 

 **"Gago ka, Mark!"** Pero di rin siya napigilan, si Renjun pa? Si Renjun na mahal na mahal ang mga kaibigan niya? Si Renjun na nakipag-sabunutan sa Grade 10 dahil binully nila si Jisung? Si Renjun na pinagmumura yung buong JYP high dahil doon sa Ex ni Lele?

 

Biglang bumukas yung ilaw sa condo ni Mark at pansin na may sumilip sa mga kurtina. **"Mark ano? Marupok lang? Malantod ka rin 'no? Sino yung babaeng pinagpalit mo kay Hyuck ha? Si Lee Donghyuck pinagpalit mo? Lakas rin ng tama mo!"** Ang lakas ng sigaw ni Renjun, akalain mo lasing na pero nakakaisang baso palang ang gago.

 

 **"Punyeta kang bakla ka tumahimik ka nga diyan, baka akyatin pa tayo ng guard,"** sinabunutan ni Hyuck si Renjun at sinubuan ito ng isang cheese burger para matahimik na rin.

 

 **"Parang awa niyo na, ayaw ko makita yang mukha ni Mark, hinintay ko tong friday para lang di makita siya,"** at ayan, inom ulit. Kung nandon lang si Mark, todo bantay siya diyan kay Hyuck para di daw malasing. Si Mark kasi memorize lahat ng details ni Donghyuck, kung ilang baso bago malasing, kung kelan maiiyak, lahat lahat na, since Grade 7 pa sila magkakilala kasi.

 

 **"yung mukha niyang binasag mo gamit volleyball kahapon?"** Tawa ni Jeno, ay oo nga pala, kalaban nila kahapon yung Ateneo senior high at ayun, "aksidente" daw niyang na spike yung bola sa mukha ni Mark na may kausap sa cellphone. Bastos lang diba?

 

 **"Oo, yung mukha niyang walang pake sakin. Yang mukha niyang di man sinabi sakin harap harapan kung bakit niya ako iniwan at sa text lang. Salamat, pinakita niya talaga sakin kung gaano ako kahalaga,"** pilosopong sabi ni Hyuck na nakalagay ang baba sa kamay.

 

**"Kelan ba last niyong pagkikita ng harap harapan?"**

 

Nanahimik sila bigla, agad agad na pinagsisihan ni Jaemin ang sinabi niya.

 

_**'Kung hindi rin lang ikaw ang dahilan, pipilitin ba ang puso kong hindi na masaktan?'** _

 

 **"Putangina namang mga kantahan 'yan, Renjun!"** hinampas ni Donghyuck yung kamay niya sa lamesa. Mga alaalang hindi na dapat balikan pa, biglang umaapaw.

 

 _'Ako lang ang pwedeng magmahal sayo at ikaw sakin!'_ naaalala pa ni Hyuck ang sinabi ni Mark nung 1st anniversary nila, parang kahapon lang. _'Ikaw lang ang pwedeng magmahal sakin pero ako hindi sayo,'_ bitter na inisip ni Hyuck, mga matang pinipilit na hindi tignan ang balcony ni Mark.

 

_**'Giniginaw at hindi makagalaw, nahihirapan ang pusong pinipilit ay ikaw'** _

 

Tahimik lang sila, si Hyuck naka-sarado ang mata habang ang tatlo ay umiinom lang. Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas at unti unting ibinuksan ni Hyuck ang kanyang mga mata, namumula at punong puno ng luhang nagtatangkang bumagsak.

 

 **"Yung huli ko siyang nakita...yun yung alaalang lagi kong dala dala buong bakasyon, kasi may mga pangako pa siya — may mga salita siyang binitawan na inasahan ko,"** may parang tunog ng iyak at bulon ang lumabas sa bibig ni Donghyuck.

 

**"Pinaka huli kong nakita yung pagmamahal sa mata niya nung hinatid ko sila ng pamilya niya sa NAIA, ang saya pa namin nun..."**

_Ang higpit ng kapit ni Mark sa kamay ni Hyuck, mukha nasa balikat ng kanyang boyfriend._

_" **Oy Keu, PDA,"** mahinang tawa ni Hyuck nung maramdaman niya ang halik ng boyfriend sa leeg._

_Hindi muna sumagot si Mark, unti-unti niyang itinaas ang ulo at tinignan ng malalim sa mata ang nag iisang araw niya._

_Bigla siyang ngumiti, **"mamimiss kita,"** malambing na sabi ng lalake na madalas na hindi naman mahilig sa PDA. " **Isang linggo ka lang sa Canada, Keu,"** irap ni Hyuck._

_" **Pero i'm not used to not having you by my side,"** may pa-pout pa si mayora at napatawa dito ang sun kissed boy. Masinsinang inalala ni Mark ang imahe na yun — yung kung pano halos pumikit na ang mata niya, yung pisngi niyang sarap kurutin, at yung labi niyang sarap halikan na naka ngiti._

_**"Promise mo na hihintayin mo 'ko?"** Mark held out his free hand, yung pinky niya naka stick out. **"Kahit gano katagal, kahit ilang ulit mo ko iwan, hihintayin at hihintayin parin kita, ganyan kita kamahal,"** at nag pinky promise sila._

_"_ **Hanggang sa dulo ng ating walang hanggan, hanggang ang puso'y wala nang nararamdaman, kahit matapos ang magpakailan pa man, ako'y maghihintay sa ngalan ng pag-ibig,"** _biglang pag kanta ni Hyuck._

_Pero walang pake si Mark, sa totoo lang ang dalawang naglalaban sa titulong 'pinaka magandang tunog ayon kay Mark Lee' ay ang:_

_Tawa ni Lee Donghyuck_

_At_

_Ang pagkanta ni Lee Donghyuck_

_Kahit ilang beses marinig ni Mark ang boses niya, paulit ulit parin siyang mahuhulog._

_**"Promise ko sayo, pag graduate natin, sisimulan ko na lahat ng pinangako ko sayo — iisang condo, Boracay week with just the two of us, mag aadopt tayo ng dalawang aso, sasama na kita sa Canada..."** unti unting humina ang pagsasalita ni Mark, magtatanong na sana si Hyuck nung narinig niya ang binulong ni Mark._

_" **Mag p-propose ako sayo..."**_

**"Sabi pa niya sakin, gusto niya daw may pa sunflower pa yung singsing namin,"** pag aalala ni Donghyuck.

 

 **"Bullshit talaga,"** pinuno nanaman niya ang baso niya at tinangkang ubusin sa isang tungga.

 

Kitang kita ni Renjun ang mga luha ng kaibigan, iilang beses lang talaga niya na kita umiyak ang madalas na masayahing Hyuck.

 

Una nung nalaman niyang naghiwalay one direction, pangalawa nung humiwalay na sila Kris, Luhan, at Tao, at huli nung nag-aalala si Hyuck kung may gusto rin ba si Mark sakanya.

 

 **"Promises down the fucking drain,"** sigaw ni Hyuck na pilit pinipigilan ang iyak.

 

Hindi namang mapigilan na maluha rin ng kaunti si Jeno, pano ba naman eh makita mo yung madalas na tagapagtanggol niyong magkakaibigan na sirang sira ang puso, hindi ka ba maiiyak?

 

**"Pinilit ko talagang nagkunwaring okay lang, pinilit ko talagang kalimutan siya katulad ng pag-limot niya sakin, pero wala eh, siya parin, siya lang yung sinisigaw ng puso ko kahit anong pilit ko pakawalan siya, yung pesteng pagmamahal ko sakanya hindi mawala wala,"**

Biglang lumamig pa lalo ang gabi, parang yelo ang mga luha sa pisngi niya pero wala siyang ganang punasan eto.

 

 **"Hindi mo naman kayang kalimutan siya agad agad eh, Ang tagal niyo, hindi ko rin alam kung pano ka niya pinagpalit ng ganun ganun lang,"** mahinhing sabi ni Jaemin.

 

 **"Nagpagayuma yang kinginang yan!"** Galit parin si renjun hanggang ngayon, kitang kita ang inis sa mukha at kagustuhang ihulog sa bangin si Mark.

 

 **"Sa totoo lang, Hindi ko na rin alam kung anong gagawin ko sa sarili ko, kasi bawat araw siya lang naiisip ko, mga bagay na paborito niya nakikita ko, putangina pati playlist di ko na kayang pakinggan pa kasi halos lahat ng kanta dun siya nagbigay eh,"** asar na asar na sabi ni Hyuck, tinatago ang mukha niya sa kanyang mga kamay.

 

_**'Bumibitaw dahil di makagalaw, pinipigilan ba ang puso mong ibang sinisigaw?'** _

 

Tahimik na ulit, mga kantahan lang ang naririnig ng apat na magkakaibigan, ang apat na nagdadamayan. 

 

Nakakapagod na rin, yung ikaw nalang kumakapit sa isang relasyon na alam mong ang tagal nang wala. 

 

Isang oras pa ang lumipas, puro inuman at katahimikan lang, masyado nang pagod ang isip at puso ni Donghyuck para magkwento pa at umiyak, ang gusto nalang niyang gawin ay uminom ng uminom at piliting makalimot.

 

Ngunit may biglang umistorbo sa komportableng katahimikan sa balcony.

 

Isang katok ang umusbong sa pintuan ng condo ni Hyuck.

 

 **"Lee Donghyuck, buksan mo 'to, mag-usap tayo, please,"** isang pamilyar na boses na punong puno ng lungkot ang narinig nila.

 

Naramdaman ni Hyuck ang pagbagsak ng kanyang puso.

 

Si Mark yun.

 

Pu-tang-ina.

**Author's Note:**

> oo alam kong rushed yung ending pero wag kayong mag alala may balak akong part two AHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
